This title is Creative
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: Russia and Canada go on vacation  To Alaska! Fluffy, Ice Cream and Flags ensue! :D  Assuming such a word is used correctly of course...?


This was for the RussiaxCanadaFC on DeviantART~ It's had to include them on vacation, Ice Cream, Pysical COntact, and Flags. I do beliecve this meetrs eachj requirement~

* * *

"Alfred?" Matthew said into the phone as soon as it was flipped open. I watched him half-heartedly as I worked on wiping off the counter. Tomorrow, we were going to do something fun. Romano was distracting Belarus, and Matthew was with me on vacation.  
"No, no, I'm sure he's not going to kidnap me." I looked, listening now. Most likely America was reacting to our vacation the way he always did. Protesting until Matthew finally just hung up on him.  
"I can't cancel! We're already at the hotel!" Matthew said into the phone. I grinned, wishing I could see the look on the American's face when he finally realized he'd lost. "I don't... What? Alfred, I swear it's just a vacation. And he isn't even a communist nation any more..." Matthew looked at me, rolling his eyes as America continued to rant into the phone. He smirked then, and quietly switched it shut.  
"You know he'll think the worst, right?"  
"He doesn't know where we're at, what's the worst he can do?" Matthew said as he sat on the couch, flipping the television on with the controller. "And it's not like Faina will rat us out either." I laughed inwardly at the irony he didn't even know we were on vacation in his own country.  
"We should watch a film or something." I shrugged, watching him flip through the channels, looking for a good film to watch. "Come join me, don't just watch standing up!"  
Again I shrugged, yawning. Taking a seat next to him, I asked what film we were watching.

*walks by holding sign that says b'after the horribly cheesy black and white horror flick'/b*

"That film was so fake, Matvey." I complained as the credits rolled, though I was aware he must have thought otherwise, what with the way he was clinging to my arm before the zombies even appeared.  
"You liar, it was scary!" I rolled my eyes when I was sure he wasn't looking and stood up to turn the film off.  
"It would have been if not for the failed graphics. And it was black and white, those films are never scary."  
"W-well I thought it was!" Matthew protested, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out when I turned back towards him.

*Turns over board and writes b'upstairs bedroom to the right'/b*

"Aww... Look at that, she marked our pillows." Matthew giggled, holding up a pillow as I entered our room. A large red maple leaf was printed on the case, and the sides were red to resemble his flag. I looked past him on the bed to see one with the Russian Federation flag sitting on the quilt.  
"Where did she find these?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't know. Maybe we should ask her in the morning?" I replied, sitting on my side and sliding my coat off. I shivered slightly as I folded it neatly and set it on the floor. My scarf never came off...  
"You aren't going to change clothes?" Matthew asked. I looked over to see him in his favourite cow print pyjamas. I think they were a gift from one of his provinces... I shook my head, both to answer him and free my head from thoughts. Remembering more than just the nations and my own territory was enough on my brain without adding others.  
I slipped out of my boots and left my socks on, leaving me with a thin white shirt, my pants, and said foot-related garments.  
"You can't sleep in jeans Ivan."  
"Why not?"  
"Because! You just can't!" Matthew crawled on the bed next to me and held something up. "These were in your half of the dresser, so they should fit. Now go change." I rolled my eyes, examining the pants. Unlike Matthews pants, they were plain pale yellow. I could wear these.  
Standing up, I quickly changed into them, then turned to look at Matthew. He was looking in the opposite direction. " Does this satisfy you?"  
"Yea, that's much better..." He replied after looking back. I sat on the bed again, sliding the quilt over us both.  
"So why couldn't I wear my pants instead of these?" I asked again, grinning when he huffed in annoyance.  
"Because you just can't! It's uncomfortable..."  
"Hmm..." I shrugged, a habit I seemed to have developed since this vacation had started, and inched closer to him, sliding my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Like a stuffed animal only taller, warmer, and... Smelled like maple syrup and cinnamon.

*Grabs the other board and writes b'then they fall asleep and look all fluffy and cute like a couple should look when trying to be fluffy and cute'/b and turns back to show the crowd*

The ring of my phone is what woke me up.  
"Mmm... ?" I said a bit snappily, not amused at being woken up from such a comfortable position. I received the same from a familiar voice on the other line, only she avoided the snapping.  
"Ah, Faina, good morning." I greeted much more warmly now that I was aware who was calling.  
"Good morning father. You are liking my house right?"  
"Of course we are Faina." I replied. I could hear someone talking on the other end, and a sigh.  
"Hmm... My boss needs me to stay a bit longer than I had wanted too, so I will be unable to meet with you and dear Matthew later." My smile slowly turned to a frown.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, not at all, it's just..." She sighed. "Hold on a second." It sounded like she put her hand over the phone to block noise. A moment later she spoke again. "I am very sorry... Akoni and his boss are over... He's driving me mad."  
"Say, who are you talking to Madis- Faina?" A male voice all but shouted on her end.  
"My father. Don't you have to do something Akoni?" As if to prove whatever point she was making, a voice called for him.  
"Aww... Tell Keoni I said hi!"  
I blinked as she shooed him away, and resumed speaking. "Sorry father..."  
"Who's Keoni?"  
"Keoni? Oh, that's your human name in Hawaiian, he tells me. He insists on using them whenever he can... I don't know why."  
"He's one of America's children." I suggested. She giggled.  
"Technically he was adopted. But that's besides the point of my call. I just wanted to let you know I'll call you again before I head out. Oh, and in case you didn't see the note on the door, your room is the one on the right."  
With that, we said our goodbyes, and just as I flipped the phone shut I felt Matthew shift in his sleep.  
"Mnn... Who was that?"  
"It was just Faina..." I replied, running my fingers through his soft hair.  
"Faina called? Why didn't you wake me?" He whined, pouting. I suppressed a sigh, shaking my head.  
"She said her boss is holding her up, and she won't be able to join us until tomorrow." I replied as I slipped the phone back in my pocket.  
"So we have to spend the day alone?" Matthew smirked, definitely not sounded very disappointed.  
"It seems that way."

*Turns sign over and crosses out first message then writes b'after that some stuff happens and they go outside to do stuff'/b then turns around again and displays to readers*

And thus, we spent the day sightseeing, despite how well we both knew the state. We came upon an ice rink, and I very nicely 'convinced' them to allow us to join their hokey game. Of course the team I was on won, but if you were to ask Matthew he'd still say that a goal after time's up doesn't earn a point.  
He was just annoyed that he'd lost the game to me, which I teased him about for a while until he tossed a handful of snow in my face.  
That resulted in a snow battle that we eventually tied in, both giving in once it began to get dark out. Now we were walking down a street with our hands in our pockets.  
"Now what do you want to do?" Matthew asked, indicating it was my turn to decide since the snow fight had been his.  
I was about to suggest we go home or something, but a shop caught my attention. "Why not stop for ice cream?" I knew it was one of his favourites. "What flavour do you want?" I asked as he took a seat on a bench.  
"Isn't it a bit cold?" He asked me as he wiped the snow from his scarf.  
"Not at all." I replied, doing the same without removing the garment. "It's perfect time for ice cream, I think." He gave me a weird look.  
"You hate being cold, though. Why would you willingly go somewhere cold and then order something cold instead of warm?" I shrugged, and repeated my question after replying that I wasn't sure why.  
"Erm... Something simple. Why not Vanilla?" I nodded, waving slightly as I stepped inside the cool, air conditioned shop, shivering. I was the third person in line, thankful that this place was so overlooked in this cold weather. In no time, I was able to make my order.  
"What... Erm, w-what would you li-ke... Sir?" The man behind the counter asked, trembling. He was more a boy than a man, actually, now that I was to think about it. He was roughly the same height as Latvia, and from his perspective I must have towered over him like a giant. He had a young face, as well, maybe no higher than twenty years of age.  
"You are quiet short, da?" I couldn't help but point out, grinning as he sent me an 'I-am-so-unamused' look. He repeated his question, this time stuttering less. I made my decision and made that of a dramatic motion for him to come closer, looking over my shoulder as if Matthew was watching me. I very well knew he couldn't be if he was sitting on the bench by the tree. The boy looked at me uncertainly, as if I were freaking him out. I sure hoped so, he was reminding me of Latvia so much! I quite missed teasing the little nation.  
I finally stated my order, saying it quietly and staring him in the eyes, keeping a straight face despite the urge I had to burst out laughing. The boy nodded slowly and went to fill my order, coming back in mere moments with two cones. Vanilla for Matthew of course, and I ordered a strawberry for myself.  
When I placed the money on the counter, he handed me the cones. I actually blinked, surprised at how red mine was. "It is not pink here...?" he shook his head nervously. "It is like blood, da?" I didn't wait for him to answer, instead leaving the shop happily to find Matthew.  
He sat waiting where I'd left him, kicking his feet back and forth as he stared at the trees above.  
I sat next to him and handed him his vanilla cone. "What will we do after this?" I wondered aloud.  
"We could always... Go to the hotel and watch another film, or something." He suggested with a shrug. Both at a loss for how to pass the time, we merely sat in silence, watching the world.  
It was boring. Calming, yes, but oh so very boring... And quite cold.  
"Why not... Go... Hiking for the rest of the day?" Matthew suggested uncertainly. "Unless... You want to... Do something else?"  
"I honestly can't think of anything." I replied. At that moment we both finished our ice cream and once again, sat in silence. "Hmm..."  
"Faina will not be back until tomorrow..." He said, looking at me. "Right?  
"Da, she'll call before she starts her trip... Why?"  
He smirked, standing up. "I know what we can do..."

* * *

Keoni is pretty much John in Hawwaian and Ivan is the Russian form of John so Hawaii (Named Akoni) calls him Keoni instead of Ivan or Russia :D

Faina Braginski (Alaska) is like... Russia's daughter since he raised her uintil he was forced to sell her to America. Faina hates America~ :D But she likes Canada xD Her name is also Madison Jones in an attempt by America to make her more... American. Because her name is pure Russian juice~ Hawaii often forgets to call her Faina but he tries to remember and usually corrects himself.


End file.
